


Am I Going Too Fast For You?

by Remy_Writes5



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Get Together, Humor, M/M, MJ is a good friend, Past Peter/MJ, fake exes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5
Summary: MJ just wants to make sure Peter is getting back out there and trying to find someone. He makes the mistake of lying and telling her last night he went out with Wade.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 298





	Am I Going Too Fast For You?

Peter groaned internally as he noticed MJ making a beeline for him across campus. If there were less people around he would have made a quick getaway, but since there were endless amounts of people milling about, Peter was stuck.

He knew what this was about before MJ even opened her mouth. They’d broken up over a year ago, and while MJ was happily dating a girl named Gwen from her Women’s Studies class, Peter had yet to move on. It wasn’t like he was still pining after MJ because their split had been amicable, since Peter was a bit busy with his first year at NYU and being Spider-man. It was hard to find time to meet anyone new and besides there was the pain of keeping his secret from someone.

“Peter,” she said, plopping down across from him. “When was the last time you went out on a date?”

Peter couldn’t help smiling despite himself. It was something he’d always liked about MJ, her blunt honest approach to things. “Come on, MJ,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“Peter,” she said sternly, not giving him an inch to wiggle out of this conversation.

Peter sighed heavily. “I went out on a date last night actually but nothing came of it, so…” Peter shrugged and buried his face in his chemistry book.

“With who?” MJ asked, raising an eyebrow at him, putting a hand on his book and forcing him to lower it. 

Peter scrambled for a minute to think of a name, any name to get her off his back. It shouldn’t have been so difficult to come up with someone believable. Instead he grabbed at the only name he could think of sitting in the dark recess of his mind. “It was Wade Wilson.”

“Deadpool?” MJ said, her nose crinkling. “Seriously?”

“What?” Peter asked defensively. Fuck, he should have just made up someone. This was going to get him into so much trouble. In the past few years, Peter and Wade had struck up something almost like a friendship. And although he’d never told anyone this, he’d spent an alarming amount of time thinking about the Merc in ways he probably shouldn’t have. Like Peter, it wasn’t like Wade’s suit left much up to the imagination and _damn _all those muscles. His shoulder to hip ratio was nearly as impressive as Captain America’s. And sure, Peter had seen what was under the mask and it wasn’t exactly _pretty _but it was fascinating in a way Peter couldn’t really explain.

“I’m sorry, Peter, it’s just a little difficult to picture,” MJ said, chuckling. “Why didn’t thinks work out?”

Peter hated himself for lying to her. Now his lies were snowballing and there was nothing he could do to stop it. All he could do was continue to tell fibs. “He, uh…he wanted to go a little faster than I did.”

MJ frowned. “He didn’t take things too far, did he?”

“What?” Peter asked, his jaw dropping when he realized what she was implying. “No, of course not!”

“Okay, good,” MJ said, letting out a sigh of relief. “Why don’t we give him a call?”

“No!” Peter said, shaking his head emphatically. “I don’t…I don’t want to embarrass myself any further than I probably already have.”

MJ reached out and took Peter’s hand in hers. “Peter, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Now hand me your phone. I’m assuming you have his number?”

“Yes,” Peter said dejectedly, handing over his phone to her, knowing better than to argue. She typed in the code from memory and Peter made a mental note to change his passcode. She scrolled through until she found Wade’s number.

_Please don’t pick up. Please don’t pick up, _Peter silently prayed. The last thing he needed was Wade answering the phone and telling MJ he had no idea what she was talking about.

“Baby boy!” Wade said, answering the phone after the third ring. Peter cringed as his stomach fell out his ass with dread. “This is a pleasant surprise!”

MJ gave him a look at the pet name. Maybe she just didn’t know that was what Wade was like. “Actually this is his friend, MJ?”

“Everything kosher?” Wade asked sounding slightly concerned. Peter was thankful for his super hearing so he could listen in on Wade’s side of the conversation.

“Yeah,” MJ told him while grinning at Peter. “Peter’s fine. He told me you two went out on date last night.”

Peter held his breath.

“And what, you’d like all the details you saucy little minx?”

Peter struggled to hide his complete and utter shock. Wade was actually playing along with this? Why? How?

“Peter said it didn’t work out,” MJ informed him. “Because you were pushing him into a physical relationship.”

“Oh, was that why he bolted?” Wade asked. Peter had to admire his performance. For a moment he actually believed they’d been on a date the night before too. “I would never have done anything my baby boy didn’t want.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” MJ told him. “If you get a second chance please take good care of Peter, okay? I promise he’s worth the wait.”

Peter felt himself blush furiously.

“Oh, I’m well aware of that.”

“Do you want to speak to Peter?”

Peter waved his hands around signaling that no, he absolutely did not want to talk to Wade. Instead he had his phone pushed into his hands and with trepidation he brought it up to his ear. “Hi Wade.”

“Petey, I’m not sure what just happened, but I’m pretty sure you owe me.”

Peter rubbed his forehead. “Yeah, I think so too.” He risked a glance over at MJ who was nodding encouragingly at him.

“My place tonight,” Wade said, the grin evident in his voice. “Eight O’clock. Wear something sexy. Just kidding, you look sexy in anything.”

“Wade, I – “

Before Peter could protest, Wade had hung up the phone. Peter closed his eyes and counted to ten before opening them again.

“See!” MJ said, looking smug. “You get a second shot. No point in putting him in the exes pile after one lousy date. You have to give people a chance, Peter.”

“Yeah,” Peter said, looking down at his phone and wondering how he’d ended up so utterly screwed.

***

Peter got to Wade’s apartment in the Bronx by 7:55. He figured he might as well be punctual since he couldn’t sit at home dreading this night for another single second. He rapped his knuckles on the door and waited.

Deadpool opened the door and grinned. “Hi Petey,” he said, stepping back and letting Peter enter the apartment. The place was a fucking mess, bullets scattered around, empty pizza boxes, Taco Bell wrappers, used cups on the coffee table. Wade Wilson, it seemed, lived like a god damn Ninja Turtle. 

“Couldn’t manage to clean up a little?” Peter teased, crossing his arms over his chest.

Wade shrugged. “Wasn’t sure you’d actually show.”

Peter actually felt a bit bad about that. He knew Wade had asked him to hang out before and Peter had bailed on him several times. In his defense though, it was usually either school or Spider-man related. You just never knew when a bad guy was going to rob a bank or kidnap your Aunt.

“I want to thank you for playing along today,” Peter told him, scratching his cheek nervously. “MJ means well but she has a tendency to overstep. It’s probably how she found out I was Spider-man so quick.”

“No need to thank me, Petey,” Wade told him as he went around the room and started to clean up. “You’d do the same for me if any of my exes were butting into my personal life. The next time Nathan shows his ugly mug in this timeline I’m expecting you to answer the call.”

Peter laughed. “It’s a deal,” he promised.

They fell into a companionable silence as they tidied up the room a little bit. Once all the trash was away and the bullets found their way back into the boxes they’d come out of, Peter and Wade made themselves comfortable on the couch. Wade put on some rom-com from the 90’s but Peter made him switch it because the main characters looked like Mr. Stark and his Aunt May and that was just too unsettling. Instead they put on The Breakfast Club with Wade doing the “No dad what about you” speech verbatim with the film.

“You’re a dork,” Peter mocked, playfully kicking Wade with his foot.

Wade grinned at him. “You’re just jealous.”

Peter laughed. “Extremely.”

It was a surprisingly fun evening and Peter enjoyed not having to study or fight crime, he could just sit with Wade and _be. _It was a rare thing these days to just be able to take a night off. Being around Wade was relaxing and fun, both of them talking a bunch of shit throughout the film since they’d each seen it plenty of times.

It was a rare thing to see Wade outside the suit and Peter was enjoying all the different facial expressions he’d missed when Wade wore the mask. All the subtle little smiles and facial ticks that he normally wouldn’t have been privy too were almost intoxicating to behold. Peter found himself categorizing them all, which meant he spent more time than he probably should staring at Wade.

By the time the movie was over, Peter had his feet nestled under Wade’s thigh with Wade’s hand on his leg, rubbing it absentmindedly. They both stretched and Wade did a comical yawn. “So, will there be more fake dates or are you going to come up with another reason why we shouldn’t be together?”

Peter balked at him for a moment. “I-I…” Peter’s words fell flat, as he had no idea what to say in response.

“Don’t worry about it, Petey,” Wade said, letting him off the hook. He stood up and started to walk away. Without thinking, Peter shot out a web and hauled Wade back until Wade landed unceremoniously in top of him. “Petey?” he said in surprise, his eyes searching Peter’s, his hands bracketing either side of Peter’s head.

Peter swallowed thickly. “Maybe I don’t wanna play pretend,” he whispered quietly.

“This doesn’t have to be anything, Peter,” Wade murmured, still giving Peter an out if he wanted it.

Peter was more than a little shocked to find he didn’t.

“Wade if you don’t fucking kiss me soon I’m going to have MJ call you again and give you a stern talking to,” Peter growled, wrapping his legs around Wade to lock him in place.

“Oh god, anything but that!” Wade said, feigning terror as he tried not to smile.

“Well?” Peter asked, looking up at Wade expectantly.

“Baby boy, you don’t gotta tell me twice,” Wade said, lowering himself down and capturing Peter’s lips in a kiss that was downright Earth shattering. “Not going too fast for you, am I, Petey?” Wade asked him tauntingly. “Wouldn’t want to blow this again.”

Peter couldn’t even find it in him to be annoyed by the jibe. “M’good,” he said, feeling better than he had in a long time, having the comfortable weight of Wade on top of him. “Kiss me again.”

“Bossy,” Wade chided but complied.

Peter started a new list in his mind, categorizing all the different wonderful and devastating ways Wade W. Wilson could kiss him. He was looking forward to continuing the list on his next date.


End file.
